


Faas Luvmah, Daar Tiid Hi Los Viir

by Vaakaarianss



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Paarthurnax gets pissed, Sadness, Smut, The Dragons can totally take on a human form, but it's more godlike that human tbh, self blame, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaakaarianss/pseuds/Vaakaarianss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world trembled, and the souls of Sovngarde mourned. The Greybeards felt the changes, heard the loud cry of their master and they knew.</p><p> Alduin had won. </p><p>And the Dragonborn was no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The titles translation is as follows
> 
> Faas Luvmah, Daar Tiid Hi Los Viir  
> ~Afraid of Crying, This Time You're Dying

Footsteps echoed in the dank, dark halls of the dungeon. A long, black cape billowed behind the man walking towards the high security cell. The locks slid out of place with a snap of his fingers, and the doors opened. 

The largest cell in the dungeon was also the most well kept secret in his newly reclaimed kingdom, the cage was located in the valley of four mountains, the tall and condescending walls of rock keeping peering eyes out. The only way in or out was through the door, or out by wings. Two pillars located on the left and right of the captive kept her restrained, two dragons stood guard on the tops of them. The beasts bowed their heads to their leader, and brother as he approached the circular platform the prisoner knelt on. 

Ebony enchanted chains bound her wrists to the two pillars, a painful looking contraption was hooked along her back, large spikes protruding from the pressure points along them, hindering further movement. Alduin approached, his footsteps slowing to a slow saunter as he neared his once feared adversary. 

No words were exchanged, just like everyday he visited her. He spoke, but she did not. She almost thought he wanted her to speak... But she spwouldnt give him the satisfaction. In her mind, silence was her way of defiance against her captor. " tell me, _Dovahkiin._ " he spat the word, as if her very existence was a pebble in his shoe. " where has Paarthurnax taken the Greybeards? I know he speaks to you. Anyone so close to him would have an alternate mean of communication if openly denied. " when he was met with silence he growled, his Crimson eyes flashing dangerously. " perhaps I should look elsewhere for answers. Tell me, where do you think your friends have gathered? I'm sure Serana is still in fort dawnguard... And the companions... Tsk tsk tsk... Such a shame how jorrvaskar burned to the ground... I hear the thieves guild has moved into the mountains, right with the dark brotherhood... What would happen if I were to send some... Friends, to visit them? Hm?" 

He was inches away from her own , he was once again met with silence. He sighed and stood looking too the dragon to her left. " destroy the rebellion in the mountains. I tire of their charade. " the dragon bowed and was about to take off when she spoke. 

"hi los mey, lein naakin. Waan hi lorot Paarthurnax fund tinvaak wah , mindok Zu'u los ko hin haal. Nid. .. Rok fund ni. you keep me here, trapped like some pet, or a trophy. When really, you are scared. A terrified child. Terrified of what I ca do when I get out of here. " 

She lifted her head, her blue eyes blazing with the fire of a Dovah. " you of all people should know that you can never cage a dragon. " 

A sharp strike to her face made her jerk to the right, Alduin smiled, cruel and evil. " you, are no Dovah. " her laughter made him falter and she spat at his feet, the blood staining the stone at his feet, and smiled up at him. " whatever helps you sleep at night. _my lord_ " Alduin sneered and turned on his heel, walking briskly from the cell, her laughter echoing behind him. Once she was sure he left, she slumped back down, one of the dragons dropped from its perch and walked to her side. " Hi fund dreh pruzah ni wah antagonize mok, Briinah. Ni fod hi los tul gro. " the silver dragon, a kindhearted Dovah named Mihakah, had visited Paarthurnax a few times while Rayn was growing up, and had a motherly sense of protection towards her. But she could do nothing in the face of Alduin. The other dragon, Ohdaviing, had a less sentimental relationship with Rayn, but he did not wish her harm. " Who else is going to annoy him? He said himself he needs me. I could care less how I'm treated... I've failed anyways. " 

Mihakah sighed and shook her head, returning to her post. She sat and watched over the young Dovahkiin, until the sun sank below the horizon and Rayn melted into a fitful sleep. " she nodded to her brother and the red dragon took off, the missive clutched tightly between his claws. 

_Rayn is alive._

_Those wishing to free her should meet at Hags End on the 19th of Frostfall, midnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dovahzul Translations
> 
> Dovah- Dragon
> 
> hi los mey, lein naakin. Waan hi lorot Paarthurnax fund tinvaak wah , mindok Zu'u los ko hin haal. Nid. .. Rok fund ni. 
> 
> ~ You are a Fool, World eater. If you think Paarthurnax would still speak to me, knowing I'm in your hands. No... He would not.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi fund dreh pruzah ni wah antagonize mok, Briinah. Ni fod hi los tul gro.  
> ~ you should not antagonize him, sister. Not bound as you are.


	2. How to Break a Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all of those who have read this! 
> 
> I have no idea who Rayn should be paired with in this little novel, if any of you have noticed, I pair Rayn up with whoever I feel like. 
> 
> I have a few ships already thought out but I want to know what you guys wanna read! Here are some ships I'm willing to make this story about, but I am open to others! Comment the pairing below, and the one with the most comments will be the one written about! 
> 
> Rayn/Alduin
> 
> Rayn/Brynjolf 
> 
> Rayn/Serana
> 
> Rayn/Vilkas
> 
> Any other pairings are welcome, these are just the only ones I could think of, so please please please! Comment!! I will write a bit of each pairing, But the one with the most comments will be the one who will have smut.

The sunlight beat down upon her back, blood trickling down her skin slowly. Sweat accumulated on her brow as another strike to her back landed. She bit down on her lip, not giving in to the torture. 

The punisher ceased when no reaction came from the Dragonborn, and left again to report to Alduin. The man stepped into the dark throne room, the undead that guarded the doors moved back into place. The humanoid figure lounging on the throne hummed an eerily cheerful tune. The Ravens sitting on the rafters cawed, the man approached the throne and bowed, keeping his head low. 

" the prisoner has given no reaction, my lord. She has given no sign of pain, nor exhaustion. "

Alduin continued to hum, dark hair tumbling down his shoulders, ebony horns curled around his head, red eyes trained on the ceiling, fangs shining as he smiled wickedly. " she will break... Soon enough. She will break. Now go, I tire of mortals in my presence. " the human bowed again and rushed from the throne room, maniacal laughter following him as he fled. 

The world eater stood, shadows bending to his figure, his black dragonskin cloak falling around him. " perhaps I will pay this defiant dragon a visit. " 

~~~~

Ohdaviing stood above her, his now human hands rubbing a healing salve over the deep gashes in her back. " I am sorry, Dovahkiin... I wish I could do more, but I am at in an unfortunate position. " Rayn let out a soft, weak laugh. " do not fuss over me. I have suffered worse. " the elder dragon sighed, short red hair falling around his bronze horns. " you are of the dova, you do not deserve this. " after applying the salve, he bid her farewell, stating he could feel Alduins presence approach. He returned to his more familiar, dragon form and took off. Rayn let out a defeated sigh, the chains that bound her drained her energy and magicka, she couldn't even use her thu'um. 

She supposed that was the point. 

She heard the magic infused stone doors slide open, boots clicked against the stone floors, and Rayn lifted her gaze, dreading who she saw. His familiar fanged grin made her angry, it reminded her how she hated herself. She hated herself for failing everyone. Paarthurnax, Arngeir, the Brotherhood... The Theives Guild.... The Companions.... Everyone... She bit away the tears, refusing to let this bastard see her cry. 

Never would he see her so weak.

She saw him crouch down, his hand coming up to grab her chin. He tilted her head up, his red eyes boring into her teal ones. " you put on such a strong face, Dovahkiin. I wonder how long it will take to break it. " his face was inches from hers, she could feel his breath, hot against her skin. She wanted to pull away, but something about his eyes... Made her keep still. She didn't move, and neither did he. When they didn't break eye contact, she saw him move, and before she could move she felt his lips against hers. 

she couldn't hear anything, nothing seemed to matter, and she forgot to yank away. She felt the urge to kiss back, she desperately tried to fight the feeling, but found herself returning the action. She felt him smirk and push against her, this broke the fog over her mind and she pulled away from the kiss, a sickening feeling of disgust filled her and she slammed her head against Alduin. 

The world eater hissed and pulled away, a chuckle falling from his lips. " as I thought. Mortals... Unable to resist the pull of such emotions. How long as it been since you have felt the touch of another? " he smirked, tilting his head to the side, wiping the blood from his lip. Rayn refused to look up, keeping her head down, the embarrassed blush on her cheeks making her feel disgusted at her own actions. His laugh reached her ears and she finally looked up. She felt her cheeks redden even more as she realized that, despite her hatred towards this monster, she found his human form handsome. His dragon form, while capable of immense power, was mesmerizing. Beautiful black scales that shone in the winter sunlight, the same density of ebony and the same beauty. He smirked down at her. " perhaps... I will endure your desires, dear Dovahkiin. " he laughed as her cheeks turned a dark red and she scowled. It was the first reaction he had gotten out of her since she spoke, all those weeks ago. She let her head fall and she stared at the ground as he turned and left, his laughter ringing in her ears. 

She was crazy, going insane from everything she's endured. Who falls in love, or rather, lust with their swore enemy? Prophecied by her ancestors, she was the one to defeat Alduin. Not fuck him. She continued to mentally berate herself, until finally, sleep overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter giving y'all a little taste of the Rayn/Alduin pairing, as the story progresses there will be other snips of the pairings stated in the beginning


	3. A Fortress in Markarth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be the beginnings of smut in this chapter that will continue into the next, I'm aware it may seem a bit rushed, but it is important to the story
> 
> It is 100000000% consensual and there is no dub con or non con Whatsoever so enjoy ;D

It was hard to imagine all the world falling apart. 

But yet, here they were. A soft sigh left Serana as she walked through the fortress, hidden in the hills of Markarth. She had traveled with the dawnguard, ever since Rayn had convinced her to cure herself, she joined the dawnguard. The vampire hunters welcomed her willingly and she felt like she had a family. But when Rayn had to leave, she was saddened. 

And when she didn't come back... 

Serana walked to her spot, a nice, secluded, dark corner, and slid down the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest and felt tears sting at her eyes. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. The sound of wings flapping alerted her, it was a raven. She stood up and called to it, the messenger cawing and landing on her arm. She took the message from its talons, it cawed once more before taking flight. Serana opened the letter quickly, hoping for something, she didn't know what. But anything that proved she wasn't dead. 

_"the Dragonborn is alive. If you wish to save her, be at Hags End and midnight, the 19th of Frostfall._

Serana gasped, tears falling faster and faster. She gripped the parchment, bolting from her spot, yelling at the top of her lungs. 

**"SHES ALIVE!!! RAYN!! THE DRAGONBORN IS ALIVE!!!!"**

~~~~~

Her dreams were riddled with nightmares. 

She stood alone in a field of corpses, her friends blank faces staring at her, frosen in a state of horror. She would stare at them until she woke up, their voices taunting her in her mind, their faces flashing when she closed her eyes. 

She heard the stone doors slide open and saw Mihakah walking towards her. " I am afraid that Alduin has ordered you be brought to him. " Rayn scoffed " am I to be prettied up like some doll as well?" The female dragon sighed, shaking her head. " that was not specified no, but I believe you would feel better if you were at least cleaned. Here. " she walked over and unlocked her binding with a wave of her hand. Rayn collapsed, catching herself on her hands. the magic and energy slowly returning to her made her feel more alive than she had since she was first locked up here. Mihakah helped her to her feet and led her to a secluded spot in the dense gardens that seemed to flourish around them, a hot spring sat in the center of a clearing. Rayn cleaned herself up, and after Mihakah helped dress her wounds properly. Then, to Rayns surprise, the older Dova began combing her damp hair. " trust me, you will thank me if things get violent. Less of a hassle on your part. " Rayn smiled, a soft action that didn't linger on her features. The frost Dova braided her hair before tying it off with a leather strap. She smiled and helped Rayn into a more comfortable pair of clothes, Mihakah was one of the few trusted Dova within Alduins circle that remained neutral in this whole endeavor, she had argued for several long hours about Rayns treatment and finally Alduin caved and allowed Mihakah to properly care for the youngest Dragonborn, despite how he screeched about it to everyone else. 

" he used to be kind once,you know. I think he still shows that, despite how it rarely happens. " the dragon sighed when she was satisfied and led Rayn through the seemingly empty palace nestled in the mountains near the Pale. " how did he become so cruel then?" Rayn questioned as they came before a room Rayn hadn't seen before, it was not the throne room she had expected but it seemed a private chamber. That made her a bit weary about alduins intentions. Especially after the kiss yesterday... 

Mihakah sighed sadly. " when he found out about this prophecy, his destiny... i used to think he was driven mad with the power Akatosh gave him.. but now i'm not so sure." she looked back at Rayn. " but if you ask me, it seems you bring that small spark of light out, And that frightens him. Scares him to the point of lashing out at everyone. " she turned from the door, a firm hand on her shoulder. " but you can change him, sister. I believe it. And somewhere deep down... " she pressed a hand over her heart, where her Dova sil rested. " you know it too. " she turned from Rayn, leaving her to ponder over her words as she opened the doors. She ushered Rayn inside, whispering her tidings of good luck, despite he fact that it would do little against the first born of Akatosh, and she shut the doors behind her. 

Rayn stood, bathed in darkness until flames ignited around several torches in the room the amber color of the flames reflecting in her eyes as she walked forward cautiously. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and stood very still. Time seemed to stop as she felt his gaze upon her, his form leaving the shadows as he walked over to her. She met his gaze defiantly, despite her inner dragon lowering its head submissively. Ever since that moment in her prison, her dragon had become more antsy around Alduin. She found herself thinking things she would NEVER EVER think about her nemesis. What his hair felt like... What he looked like under all that armor and cloth.... Whenever he came into her thoughts, her inner dragon would hum a tune she had never heard before, and it vexed her to no end. She kept her eyes locked with his, and she heard it. Her soul hummed that tune again. 

And his sang back. 

The look on her face must have been one of perplexed curiosity, because Alduin laughed. " you have never experienced that before. I would be surprised if you did, considering only Dova can hear it. " he came closer to her, and she instinctively stepped back. He didn't falter in his steps, until eventually she was against a hard, stone wall. Her teal blue eyes shone in dimly lit room, his lips mere inches from hers. 

_" I accept you, now will you accept me?"_

His whisper met her ears and she shuddered, her inner dragon whining for his touch. She didn't understand this whole process, but she remembered hearing about it from Paarthurnax. 

_" When two Dova accept each other as mates, it's like a conversion of souls. Each sil reaches out to one another until they are joined. Usually it is sealed with an accompanying action, I'm sure I don't need to speak that for you. As a way to claim one another, the pair may leave a mark, a bite or a scratch that will eventually fade to a scar of their initial in dovahzul. "_

The memory hit her. And so did the meaning of alduins words. She knew what she wanted, what her soul wanted... But how could she give in? She had a prophecy to fulfill...

 _'one that you have already failed at. '_

The voice in her mind gave her the answer she needed. No one was coming for her, and if by some miracle they did, she would leave. But not before her curiosity was sated. She wouldn't mind being alduins 'mate' perhaps it would give her an advantage in this battle that was sure to take place. Her voice was a whisper, breathless. "yes." Alduin felt a smug grin pass over his face when he heard her. " very well then. " 

Rayn felt herself let go for once, and she didn't mind one bit.


	4. A Mistake

Rayn was no stranger to pleasure. But she had never actually... Given herself to another. she came close once, but it didn't feel right and she called it off. 

But this... This was something entirely different. 

Her body and soul were agreed on one thing: Alduin was attractive and she definitely wanted him as her mate. She was a bit nervous though, and surprisingly, Alduin was slow. 

He took his time undoing the laces on her shirt, kissing over her skin... His hands were surprisingly gentle. She let a soft sigh fall from her lips as she felt him pepper kisses across her neck. His teeth grazed over a spot on her collar bone and her heart fluttered. He pressed his lips against the spot as his hands danced lower. One of her hands became tangled in his hair, and tightened as she gasped. One of his hands had slipped into the loose cloth pants she wore, thumbing over the sensitive bud above her entrance. He let out a breathy chuckle and pressed his thumb against the jewel, rubbing slow circles around it. A soft whine left her throat and she felt him hum softly, a deep rumble in his chest that made her shiver. She felt his teeth again on her collar bone, but instead of that pricking sensation she felt an overwhelming anticipation hit her. She pushed herself against him, moving her hips with his hand to egg him on. A low growl left his throat as he sank his teeth into the soft tissue of her neck. She moaned, loud and unabashed her mind clouded with the feeling of his touch. 

She couldn't find her voice, she felt a hard wave of pleasure wash over her as soon as his teeth broke skin. She felt herself come undone and she heard a noise leave her throat, it didn't sound human. Almost like a growl. She felt her back leave the wall and was pressed against soft furs. She wrapped her leg as around his waist and opened her teal eyes, gazing up at him. 

His hair had fallen around them like a curtain, and his red eyes now seemed to be more golden than crimson. Their gaze locked for a moment before he pressed his face back to her neck, pressing an open mouthed kiss against the bite. His tongue lathed over the wound, removing the blood and leaving her feeling tingly and oversensitive. She felt his hard length press against her thigh and she smiled. She moved her hips against it and he hissed softly. She moved one of her hands down, into his pants and firmly grabbed his length, pumping it slowly. He let out a deep moan and she smirked. She moved quickly, flipping the position so she straddled his hips and sat above him, his length pressed between their hot bodies. She leaned down and pressed kisses to his jaw, and traveling further down. 

Despite being slightly inexperienced, she knew what to do. Her inner dragon wanted to sink her teeth into her mate, claiming him as hers, but she could wait, just for a bit. She continued pumping his length slowly, coaxing moans from the man below her. Then, just as she knew he was about to break she sank her own teeth into the soft skin of his neck. A low snarl coming from her lips. Alduin hissed, trying to keep his own volume low, but she could tell it was taking its toll. She felt his hot seed spill over her hand and she hummed against his skin, lathing her tongue over the bite mark the same way he did to her. Once she had pulled her hand from him he spoke. " you are a tease woman..." he growled softly, his eyes now a pure gold color. She smiled " I'm aware. " Alduin leaned up to kiss her and upon capturing her lips, flipped the positions once more. 

Upon hastily removing their remaining clothes, Rayn felt his length, hard once more, pressed against her opening. She could tell she was shaking because Alduin too k her hand in his and kissed it gently. Mihakah Was right, there was a gentle spark in him. He pushed in slowly, drawing a gasp from his mate. Rayn shook under him, there was a significant difference between him and her fingers. She had only managed to get two inside herself, but his cock was easily three fingers thick. It was quite the stretch. But she adjusted. She felt the stinging subside and rolled her hips against him, signaling him to continue. 

Nothing that she gave herself compared to this. She doubted even Vilkas, Farkas, or even Brynjolf could make her feel this way. Her inner dragon sang and she felt alduins own dragon reach out to hers. Upon contact they both shuddered, with renewed vigor he pounded into her. She pressed herself against him, crying out his name and trying to get as close to him as possible. Alduin moaned in unison, and it was all she could do to keep from coming right then and there. He looked gorgeous, his black hair fell around his shoulders in inky waves, his pale skin glistened with sweat. She pressed kisses to his neck, especially over the scars she came across. She felt his climax and the sudden forceful jerk made her climax with him, her thu'um breaking through her voice, her inner Dova crying out its pleasure. 

_**"A-Alduin!!~"**_

In this moment, she wasn't the Dragonborn, and he wasn't the World Eater. 

They weren't enemies. 

They were one. In body and soul. 

And for now, that was all she needed. 

~~~~~

Serana, Delphine, Cicero, Nazir, Brynjolf, Vilkas, Farkas and Aela stood at Hags End, the snow falling gently upon the ground. The group had come together, it was the 19th of Frostfall and it was midnight. 

Delphine paced around as Serana and Cicero stood silently as they watched, which made the entire group a bit cautious. Cicero was NEVER quiet. Nazir and Brynjolf were checking over their supplies, and the three companions were sharpening their blades. They had taken care of the forsworn that had made the old ruin their home and had waited for about an hour for this messenger, and Delphine was growing restless. " I knew this was just a hoax. We've wasted our time here when we could have been --" Serana called out to the group before Delphine finished speaking. " dragon!! " 

Two dragons to be exact. 

The group jumped to their feet, Cicero was jumping around gleefully, his quiet and serious demeanor evaporating. " oh ho ho!~ finally! Cicero can kill something!" Delphine rolled her eyes as she reached for her bow, but as the dragons landed they changed. Two humans stood before them where the dragons landed. A woman with white hair and blue robes held up her hands, her silver eyes staring down Delphine. The second was a man with bright red hair and equally red armor, he too glared at Delphine. The woman spoke first, never taking her eyes off of the Blades agent. " I see you followed the note well enough. If you wish to truly rescue your friend then you will refrain from attacking. " Delphine mentally rolled her eyes. She noted how the woman said attacking instead of killing. _" as if we would fail. "_ But Delphine kept her thoughts to herself. " you expect us to believe you? The dragons who work with Alduin want to help? Oh I've heard this one before. " Delphine actually rolled her eyes this time, and she lowered her weapons, but kept her blade unsheathed. She had made herself the unofficial leader of the party, and since no one complained it remained that way. " speak then, we will decide if your telling the truth. " 

In truth, only Serana could tell. She had disclosed to Delphine that she knew how to read people very well and could usually tell if they were lying. The dragons explained that Alduin did indeed have the Dragonborn, but she was alive. If they wished to save her, they needed to leave now. 

" and just how are we going to get there?" The red dragon, Ohdaviing the woman called him grinned fiendishly. " by flying of course. " Delphine scoffed " right and your just gonna let us ride on your back right? " the woman, Mihakah was her name, nodded." Exactly. " 

The dragons reverted to their true form and stretched. The silver one bowed her head to Delphine. " for once, trust us. " Delphine eyed the dragon before begrudgingly climbing on. Serana was next, then Aela and then Cicero. Nazir, Brynjolf, Vilkas and Farkas climbed upon Ohdaviings back and when they were settled, Mihakah called out to her passengers. 

" Hold on!!" 

And without so much as a second glance, Delphine found herself airborne off the back of a dragon. She could hear ciceros insane laughter and she too found herself smiling. 

_Esbern is gonna be so jealous when we get back._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read the series that first introduced Rayn, you know that my take on the dragon aspect shout is slightly different. It actually turns her into a dragon, rather than just making her as strong as one.

Alduin was in a shitty situation that he put himself in. 

After he had kissed her he found himself thinking of her more and more. The kiss was a mere test, to test her restraint. He was surprised when she kissed back, and after that his dova sil had longed to explore more of her. And now, he watched as she slept. Her crimson hair had long fallen from its braid and now tumbled down her shoulders lazily. He brushed away a strand from her face, and she stirred. He froze, but when she simply leaned into his touch, he relaxed. 

His eyes drifted to the bite mark on the junction of her neck and shoulder. _shit..._ that was not something he meant to do. This marked her as his, and he had a similar bite on his own neck. _I suppose I shouldn't be surprised... It seems she has more than just the blood and soul of a dragon._ he let a small smile trace his features, before it disaopeared. 

He was destined to destroy this world, and she was supposed to stop him. How ironic it was. Somewhere, Alduin knew Akatosh was laughing. His first born, unfazed by the urges of other dragons, falling for the only person alive that could kill him... How easily he could slay `her now as she slept, peacefully it seemed. No longer were her dreams plagued with faces of her fallen comrades. Just days ago he had felt a strong hatred towards her, and would have killed anyone who said he would be lying with her days later. He sighed softly, his cold heart seemed to warm and swell as he watched her, her chest rising and falling with her soft breaths, her pale skin marred by scars of battle but still beautiful. He wondered what her dragon form looked like. He caressed her cheek softly, feeling a foreign emotion overtake him, the urge to kiss her becoming stronger. Her teal eyes opened, half lidded and laced with sleep. She smiled sleepily at him and he smiled back. 

It was strange to smile... He hadn't done so in so long. Not a genuine smile anyways. _I can only imagine what Paarthurnax would say._ the thought made him laugh softly and he pecked her on the lips. He felt her dova sil sang softly to his and he pulled her closer. This couldn't be undone, and he wouldn't want it to be. They were mated now, for all eternity. 

It would make battling her an endeavor that couldn't be fathomed, but they would cross that bridge when it came up. He felt her sigh softly. " you know we can't let anyone know about this. " Alduin scoffed. " yes, i imagine it would cause utter chaos..." Rayn chuckled. " ah yes, two enemies fated to battle... Now lying together. How ironic. " Alduin looked down at her and felt himself smile. 

Their moment of peace was short lived however, as the sounds of battle alerted them to intruders. A familiar voice reached her ears and Rayn sat up, as did Alduin. " YOU WILL REGRET THIS DAY YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS!!" 

Rayn gasped softly _"Delphine."_ Alduin lifted a brow, glancing at her. "Friends of yours?" Rayn rolled her eyes and practically threw on her clothes, by the time rayn was dressed Alduin had already donned what looked like a lighter version of ebony armor. Rayn laughed softly. " this is the point in the story where the hero makes their daring escape right? " Alduin chuckled, shaking his head. " so it would seem... " Rayn smiled, her hand coming to rest on the side of his face as he looked at her. 

" I'll find you again. " 

Alduin spoke first, and Rayn nodded. " meet me at the end of the world, a week from now." The male Dova nodded and she kissed him hard. He returned the gesture, pulling her close before she broke the kiss. She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist. " wait. You can't go out there unprotected. Here..." He grabbed a sword, sheathed in a scabbard of silver dragonscale. " take this. " she accepted the sword and grinned at him. " oh how sweet.. " she strapped the sword to her hip and ran out of the room. 

Alduin stood, regretting letting her leave his side. _fool... Look what you've gone and done now... Foolish boy.._ he sighed and ran out of the room as well, running in the opposite direction. 

~~~~~

 

Rayn dashed through the halls, slicing through draugr and minor dragons in their human forms. She was releived that she was able to dress her wounds the previous day, and for the salve Ohdaviing applied to her wounds. She felt the healing skin tear as she moved, reopening under the bandages. She hadnt had a proper battle in quute somr time. She was rather surprised they didnt reopen the night before.... but now was not the time to think of THAT. 

The sword hummed with an enchantment she was unfamiliar with, she would have time to examine it later though, until then she needed to keep slicing and dicing. She reached the front lines, dragon priests were falling like flies, only four she thought. She saw Delphine, Cicero, Serana Vilkas and Farkas in the battlefield below. She laughed as she saw Aela too, Brynjolf and Nazir in the shadows, attacking a few draugr that tried to flank the bulk of their attack. She saw a death lord emerge from a coffin and grinned. 

_"it's good to be back."_

She leapt from the balcony where she stood, and with a fierce battle cry, onto the death lord. the sword shining in the light as she impaled the undead right at the base of the neck, blood spattered and decorated her body with flecks of crimson. the unnatural light leaving its eyes as she wrenched the sword from its body. She attacked from the back of the enemies lines and by the time she reached her friends, her shirt had a fair amount of blood on it, and her hair was darkened with the lifeblood of her enemies. She wiped the back of her hand on her cheek, smearing a few drops on her skin. Her former companions stared at her for a moment, shock and uncertainty on their features. Rayn coyuldnt blame them, she mustve looked like hell. She pressed her lips into a grim line. 

" we must leave, now. Alduin is near. " 

Delphine paled " so... So it's true? " Rayn looked down at the sword and gripped it tightly. " yes, It's true. We must go. Now!" Her friends got the message and fled from the main hall. They ran into two dragon priests, Krosis and Morokei. The two priests eyed Rayn and she felt their eyes settle on the mark. 

"Hi los un drog liin. .. Ahrk tul hi bovul? " 

She said nothing, and pretended to not understand whatever they said. She drew the sword as she felt the crackle of electricity. She jumped into action, beside Delphine and Serana. 

She targeted Morokei, lashing out violently as she tried to evade his own attacks. She left herself vulnerable, especially without her armor, and she felt the sting of a blade before she realized what happened. She cried out in rage and slid her blade through the priest, her eyes glowing blue as she screamed in dovahzul. She cursed his soul to oblivion and ripped her sword from the limp body of the priest. She then jumped to Krosis, ignoring her burning side. She leapt at him but mistimed her jump and was thrown to the side with a strong wave of magic. She hit the wall and slumped down, she groaned and gripped the sword tightly. She gripped her side with her free hand, when she looked at it, it was covered in blood. She heard an enraged roar from somewhere deep within he ruins and her dova sil cried out to it, apparently the priest heard it too. Krosis let out a sinister laugh, speaking in the common tongue. "The little dragon runs, but who does she truly serve?" Rayn snarled out curses in Dovazhul and leapt at the preist, swinging the blade and decapitating him. She spat on his ashes as he crumbled to dust, swearing. 

Delphine gave her a confused look, and opened her mouth to questiin, but Rayn could feel him approaching. " go go go!! Now!!" She didnt give her the chance to speak. She pushed her team through the doors and felt the cold breeze of the mountains of Skyrim. 

She saw Mihakah And Ohdaviing, and as her companions jumped onto their backs, she heard the doors burst open. Delphine screamed at her to come on but she refused. " you go!! They can only carry so many! Now!!" The two dragons took off and before she knew it she was swarmed by loyal followers of Alduin. She took in her surroundings and inhaled deeply, she saw Alduin approaching and his eyes widened as his ears picked up the unnatural you deep intake of breath. 

_"MUL QAH DIIV!!"_

She felt herself change and when her eyes opened she towered above her enemies. With an ear splitting roar she leapt into the air, her wings beating down upon the earth as she took to the sky, leaving Alduin behind. 

~~~

Delphine watched the place they left behind carefully from the back of Mihakah. Then she heard it. The roar that shook the earth. She feared the worst but when a red and silver dragon leapt into the sky instead of a black one, she frowned. She heard Ohdaviing laugh.  
" did not expect that from one of yours did you Dovahkriid?" Delphine frowned and watched as the dragon flew after them. The dragon came to the same pace as Mihakah and Delphine saw it for the first time up close. 

Along the dragons spine was a design of reds and hues of orange, the red faded to a perfect silver as Delphine took in the rest of the dragons appearance. The dragons eyes were a teal color and that's when Delphine knew. This was indeed Rayn. She gave the dragon equivalent of a laugh and she looked to Delphine. " it's good to see you again Delphine. " Cicero gaped at her and frowned " Cicero didn't know the listener could change into a dragon!" Rayn laughed " I tried to keep it on the down low. Not many people are friendly to dragons. " Delphine smiled and shook her head. " it's good to have you back, Dragonborn. It's about time this world was made right again. " Rayn seemed to go quiet for a bit, but it seemed to just be Delphine's imagination. " indeed. " the flight back to Markarth's fortress was quiet form then on, and upon landing there, as Delphine expected the three dragons were met with hostilities. Serana jumped from the dragons back and held up her hands. 

"WAIT!! Don't hurt them, they helped us!" 

Murmurs ran through the crowd, unsure and fearful. Rayn had collapsed, turning into a dragon clearly took its toll. She could feel her body slowly changing back, her eyes scanned the crowd, she met a pair of soft amber eyes laced with silver and her eyes widened. She felt her body shift and she was human again, her teal eyes filled with tears. But she couldn't move. She looked down at her side, blood still fell from the wound steadily and she cursed. " well damn. " 

The last thing she remembered was collapsing on the cold stone floor, she heard voices, and then... Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi los un drog liin. .. Ahrk tul hi bovul?  
> ~ you are our lords mate... And yet you flee?


	6. Chapter 6

He watched, enraptured by her dragon form. Her scales were unlike any he had seen, and he was positive that if she had been born a dova, an actual dragon, she would have been his from the start. No doubt. But he slowly grew aware of the watching eyes of his followers, he couldn't look like a love struck dog. He was Alduin, for the sake of Akatosh, he was the World Eater, destined to destroy this world. 

He let out a snarl and cursed in the dragon tongue, his folowers moving away from him. He could feel their fear and that made him smile. He stormed across the courtyard, heading back to his throne room. He had a week before he was to meet her at Skuldafn, the end of the world. By the gods if this week didn't hurry up and pass he would end up killing something. 

He just hoped Paarthurnax didn't notice the mark. 

~~~~

She was glad she had her own room. She stared at the mirror, her armor fitting a bit looser than when she left... But that was bound to happen. She made sure she covered the mark, it had healed over and now it simply looked like a blade mark, but anyone with knowledge of the dova language could see it was the letter 'A' written in dovahzul. She sighed and made sure her armor covered it before she stepped out into the view of the people that followed her blindly. Simply because she was supposed to save them. 

She saw the looks she received from some villagers from whiterun, pity. She hated it. She felt her dova stir with resentment and she moved quickly to the room they designated as the war room. She entered the room with purpose in her step and she let out a soft sigh. She saw Arngeir, Paarthurnax, Delphine, Esbern, Serana, Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, Brynjolf, and Nazir, as well as the jarls of whiterun, Markarth and riften. She could tell Cicero had been there, books had been strewn everywhere and Brynjolf had his hand bandaged. She heard them discussing something, but there was tension in the air. Delphine and Esbern where not talking or even looking at Paarthurnax or Arngeir. She withheld the sigh that threatened to fall from her lips and went over to serana who, thankfully, was alone. " what are they talking about?" Serana shrugged and guesture do to the table, it held a large map of Skyrim, a few daggers had been driven into the map on certain areas, the blades held fast by the wood. " we've been planning on how to take out alduins forces... But so far nothing's been working. Different ideas from the blades and the Greybeards have led them to a sort of silent fued. It's quite annoying. " 

Serana sighed " but what can you do. " Rayn shook her head " this is ridiculous... " Delphine saw that Rayn was there and gestured her over to wher her and Esbern huddled over the map. She walked over and Delphine whispered in a low voice. " we don't know where the bulk of alduins forces are and since we don't know his battle techniques we need your help since you've been --" Rayn raised her hand to stop her. " I will not speak of what I witnessed there, and if you truly wanted to learn more of his strategies, you will get over this petty fued with the Greybeards and you will work together. " Delphine huffed " we would break our oaths as blades if we consorted with such a --" Rayn looked at her, her gaze cold and determined. " tell me Delphine, is it better to be born good, or overcome your evil nature through great effort. " Delphine was shocked, and went silent. Rayn left their little group and walked over to Paarthurnax and Arngeir. " where do we stand as far as offense?" Paarthurnax sighed " not well. We have the dark brotherhood scouting in the forest below, but other than that, we have no defense, and hardly any offense. " Rayn sighed, glancing to Arngeir and her fellow dova. " shunning the blades will not help. Please we must work together if we are to... Overcome this. " 

she faltered slightly, but no one seemed to notice. Paarthurnax studied her intently, he may have been old but he knew the signs of a mated Dova. He was sure Alduin had other intentions than to keep the Dovahkiin as a trophy... If she were to bear him a child... Paarthurnax shut that thought quickly from his mind. No, she would not do that. He had been through much with this young girl and he knew her well. She would not have done such a thing. Perhaps she is frightened she will fail again... " we must work together... Please. " Paarthurnax sighed " we accept the blades help, no matter what it may entail. " Rayn glanced over to Delphine and Esbern. Esbern spoke first." And we accept the aid of the Greybeards. " Delphine was quiet, but she didn't look to happy. Rayn sighed softly. " good. I wish I could help, but I need to see how the brotherhood is doing... Nazir? If you would follow me." The red guard man nodded. " as you say, Listener. " 

They left the war room, briskly walking into the deeper recesses of the fortress that the brotherhood had made their sanctuary. " Nazir. You are my friend and brother. Whatever I tell you must stay between us. " Nazir looked at her wearily, but nodded. " yes, of course. If there's anything I'm good at doing its killing and keeping secrets. " she smiled slightly and once they were safe from prying eyes and ears, she broke down and sighed. 

" I've fucked up Nazir. I've fucked up. "


	7. Chapter 7

She sat down on the edge of a broken balcony overlooking the thick forested region near their to fortress. Nazir sat beside her, waiting patiently for her to finish speaking. 

" I'm not sure how to explain and I'm sure you don't want to hear about my mistakes, sit his knows you have plenty of your own but--" Nazir laughed softly " Rayn, I consider you a sister. And not just because we are siblings in the brotherhood either. You saved my life countless times. The least I can do is listen up to you when you want to talk. Clearly this troubles you, so talk. " Rayn sighed and nodded. " alright... " Nazir laughed again " I mean, how bad could you have messed up? Did you bed the wrong person? Or perhaps you fell in love with your nemesis!" Rayn laughed nervously, she had to hadpnd it to the red guard man, he was certainly a romantic at heart. But he was spot on. " actually.... " Nazir fell silent and looked at her, confusion on his features. " you didn't. " Rayn shrugged sheepishly, putting her head in her hands. 

They sat in silence for a bit before nazir sighed. " well shit. You did fuck up. Big time. It's different for you too right? You can't just do it and run off right? " Rayn nodded " that's why it's so bad... Paarthurnax is gonna be pissed... " Nazir suddenly laughed " hey, isn't he that guys brother or something? " Rayn groaned and shook her head " Sithis preserve me... " Nazir laughed " holy-- yeah. Sorry, you fucked up. " Rayn shook her head " I know! Now I just do t know what to do... " Nazir shrugged. " well, you could always continue until it eventually... Pops out. Live your life while you have it. If I've learned anything while in the brotherhood, it would be that." Rayn sighed, looking out in it the setting sun. She needed to see him... It had been almost a week... Rayn stood up, helping Nazir stand as well. " I gotta go. If anyone asks... Say I needed some time alone and went to scout out the region. " Nazir nodded " alright. Where are you going? " she laughed softly. 

" to the end of the world. " 

~~~~

She made sure to get away from Markarth before changing into her dragon form. The more she did it, the easier it became. She took off from the ground and flew around a bit before flying towards Skuldafn. 

It had begun to rain as she approached the ruins. She landed a ways away from the temple, shifted back into her normal form, and crouched down low, the rain giving experts coverage in the darkness of the night. She saw the dragons over head circling the temple, protecting it form intruders. She evaded the draugr easily and made her way to the top without trouble. The portal to Sovngarde was closed, thankfully. she heard a roar from the distance, the dragons circling overhead dispersed and flew off without a second glance. She saw the black scales shining in the rain and she stood up slowly. She pulled down her hood, the wind whipping her red hair around. She saw them land and then in a sweep of his wings, he stood as a man. He didn't notice she was there yet and she was slightly grateful. She saw his gaze fix on her and she felt herself heat up inside, her dova sil humming happily. She took a slow step forward, and then another until she was running to him. 

Their bodies collided and she let out a relieved sigh. His arms wrapped around her, She felt him relax and take a deep breath in. " I did not think you would be here... " Rayn smiled slightly. " I told you I would. " she relictantly broke the embrace and they were quiet for a while. 

Eventually they both sat down and spoke softly to each other, nothing in particular coming up in conversation. Eventually she ended up curled up in his lap, his cloak draped over them both. The dragonskin was waterproof thankfully. " I think Paarthurnax is beginning to suspect something... " Alduin sighed his face pressed against the crook of her neck. " let my brother suspect what he will. I will fight him if he does anything. " Rayn smiled slightly, playing with a strand of his raven hair. He pressed soft kisses to the inside of her neck, his sil humming softly, harmonizing with hers.

The definite truth that looked over them both was, eventually, one of them would have to kill the other. 

Rayn felt a lump form in her throat. Alduin lifted his head, his hand coming to the side her face. He turned her head so she looked at him, he could see the tears in her eyes. She let out a shakey sigh. " one of us... Will have to die. And it will have to be by the others hand..." Alduin pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. " I know love.... I know... " Rayn inhaled sharply, her hand resting over his. " I don't want that to happen... Ever... " Alduin pulled her close, his inner dragon reaching out to hers, soothing his mate. " I know... Do not dwell on such things... I won't see you cry my love. " Rayn looked up at him and kissed him. He returned the guesture, trying to convey his feelings with the affectionate action. They broke the kiss and she sighed softly. 

" I need to get back... " 

Alduin shook his head " your friends can wait. Your apstaying a bit longer. " he smiled devilishly and she grinned " oh no I -- !!" She let out a soft squeal as he pushed her to the floor, peppering her neck with kisses. " I haven't seen you in a week, the least we can do is have some fun~" Rayn hummed as his lips brushed over the mark on her neck, sending shivers down her spine and sparking a fire in her abdomen. 

" well, we can't stop now, so why not?~"


	8. Chapter 8

She had came back from her 'patrol' three days later. She received strange looks from her comrades but she ignored them. She had spoken with no one since she had returned from the clutches of the world eater. 

Paarthurnax hadnt suspected foul play until she returned from the so called patrol. She had been acting strange around her male companions, specifically, The companion Vilkas, and that Theif, Brynjolf. Paarthurnax had witnessed the two men fussing over her while she had slept after her first reunion. Arguing over who should help with her wounds or even stand guard at her tent. Paarthurnax had laughed at this, this silly fued between two men over a woman who clearly had no interest. He remembered the fights of other dova similar to this. 

Paarthurnax knew there would always be some type of connection between Alduin and the Dragonborn. There was always a potential twist that would change the dragonborns loyalties, but Rayn had proved to be stronger than that. In all the years, he had met many dragonborns. Rayns mother... The woman who had sent Rayn to the Throat of the World as a babe. She had been strayed from the path of good... The blood that ran through her veins was ancient, and she could live for thousands of years as her ancestors did. Her mother was just like her, icy blue green eyes and bright red hair. She had helped the dragon priest, Miraak, overthrow the dragons reign. And she had been one of paarthurnax's close allies. That's why, when the imperials marched in Skyrim and wiped out her people, her mother ran and left her daughter with the old Dova. Then she fled in an attempt to drive the imperials from her daughters hiding place. 

Paarthurnax never up told her that, in fact, Her father was a dova. He was one of the many generals that served Alduin, and one of the many that fell in the rebellion. Her mother slayed him, and she didn't seem to care. Rayn never knew any of this, only that her mother was in danger and couldn't put her into the same situation. 

She had the potential for evil, and if somehow, Alduin had convinced her to join him... It would be chaos. There was the smallest possibility that there would bloom something more than an awful alliance, but Paarthurnax dared not think of that. If they were to become a couple, and were to have a child, it would be extremely powerful. Paarthurnax had observed her actions over these few weeks, and the suspicion growing inside him seemed to become fore fact than a mere thought. 

He needed to know if she was going down the same path her mother did. 

Rayn was speaking with Delphine, guesturing to the map. " and here, there are a few priests that have started to dig up something in the dwemer ruins, as well as a few scouts getting too close to Markarth. I've seen at least three dragons. And here " she pointed to riften. " there is zero action on his part. This would be the best place to move. We cannot let alduins forces overcome whats left here. We must move. " Paarthurnax watched until Rayn had left the conversation. He then walked up to her side and slowed down to her pace. " a word, Dragonborn?" Rayn looked over at him and smiled. " of course Paarthurnax. What do you need?" Paarthurnax studied her carefully, his lips pulled into a grim line. " I need to know what happened. While you were incarcerated. " Rayn sighed. " what do you need to know?" Paarthurnax glanced to the group of people talking " not here. Come, walk with me. " 

They went to a secluded spot and Paarthurnax turned. " you have been acting odd. I have seen things like this only... " he sighed " only with a claimed dova. " Rayn held her composure, confusion riddling her features. " I don't know what your talking about. " Paarthurnax narrowed his eyes. " do not lie, Dovahkiin. " Rayn huffed, her slotted eyes narrowing as well. " I am not lying, Paarthurnax. If you so wish to berate me with such questions so be it but--" Paarthurnax reached up and moved the armor from her neck. Revealing the mark. Paarthurnax's eyes widened and his pupils narrowed. "Dovahkiin what have you--" She slapped his hand away, refusing to meet his gaze. "Do not speak to me of this. I will NOT discuss it." Her magic flared and her eyes flashed, a snarl leaving her lips. 

"and i will only tell you once, Do. not. _EVER. Touch me._ " 

she stormed away from the secluded corner, Her anger seeping off her in waves. 'Dammit!! Rayn your screwed! What have you done....' She badgered herself in her mind, she ignored the stares from her companions, Nazir sent her a specific worried glance, and Serana ran after her. 

" hey, Are you okay...?" Rayn shook her head " no, I'm-- I just.... I need some air. " she walked into the night, the rain continuing to assault the earth below. She utters the words softly to herself, the flow of her voice changing her form once more. 

She leapt off the balcony, her wings catching the breeze and she flew. She flew away from everything she knew, just for a while. Just for a few days, or a perhaps an hour or so. Just a little while away to collect her thoughts. She landed near the ancient grove, her dragon form fleeing and her human form remaining. she fled deep into the grove, the grandfather moths scattering to the wind. She collapsed in the shallow pools, her emotions flowing off her in waves. 

Anger, sadness, confusion, shame, agony......

Why, why, why?! She never would have done this before, never would have succumbed to... To him.... So why...? " my child, why do you weep? " 

The voice startled her, and she stumbled backwards quickly. She saw a ghostly specter of a woman, standing before her. Armor of dragon scale and a helm of dragonbone. the woman, although ghostly, clearly had red hair, and teal blue eyes. It was like staring at a reflection of herself. " why do you weep so bitterly? What has happened to make you so bitter and lost in agony?" Rayn scooted back, her own teal eyes staring at her wearily. " who... Who are you...?" The woman's ghostly face seemed to fall. " so he did not tell you... " Rayn sighed, confused and tired " tell me what? And up who are you?!" 

The woman looked at her sadly. 

" Melaka, of clan Dragonborn... And your mother. "


	9. Chapter 9

_" Melaka, of clan Dragonborn.... And your mother. "_

Rayn gaped at her, her teal eyes wide in shock. " w-what?! You can't just-- no! You don't just appear in front of someone and spout shit like that!! I don't even remember you!" The ghostly woman sighed " I don't expect you to. You were only a babe... The imperials were invading our home... Your life was in danger and I couldnt let them take you. and so I fled to the throat of the world. I left you with Paarthurnax, and then I left. I was found and I died. But the fact still stands you are my child and I will not see you unhappy. So tell me. " the ghost of her mother sat beside her. " what troubles you. " 

Rayn sighed, she knew deep down that she did know this woman, and she remembered the smell... Cinnamon and a dash of something sweet.... It accompanied this woman and reminded her of before she left to resume her destiny a Dragonborn. " I've made a terrible mistake... As stupid and foolish... And childish as it sounds... I fell in love with the man I was sworn to hate... I was destined to kill him. But now those types of thoughts make me sick..." the woman looked at Rayn, sadness and regret in her eyes. " you never knew your father.... He... He died before you were born. You are aware of our long lifespan yes?" Rayn nodded, unsure of what it had to do with her predicament but she listened.

Paarthurnax had told her of her bloodline early in life and she had been really confused as a child, but she understood as she grew up. " I helped overthrown the reign of dragons, and your father... I loved him, and he loved me, but we were on different sides of a coin. When I was faced with a choice, I took the road I dreaded. Your father was one of Alduins closest generals, and he stayed like that to the very end. And that ultimately brought about his end. " Rayn listened as her mother spoke, the pain and sadness that the memories brought clear on her ghostly features. " when you were born.... I knew you were special. " She looked to her daughter and smiled. " the women of our family have a knack for trouble, and falling in love with the wrong person is the least of the problems. You think Alduin wants to use you. And that's why you should hate him. " the woman gazed into her daughters eyes, she smiled and if ghosts could cry, she would have been sobbing. " but I'll tell you this. Alduin... Though destined for evil, he can be changed. And you are in the right path to doing so. He loves you, I can tell. " her translucent hand came to rest over Rayns heart. " your dragon has found its match, and so has his. That is why you two were destined to battle, you were meant to come together, whether to clash as enemies or as lovers. The gods work in mysterious ways, my child. Paarthurnax is angry because he knew this love you feel once. And it was taken from him. He does not want you to be hurt as he was. " her mother placed a kiss on her forehead. " my dear, you are the only one in control of your fate. Sithis, Nocturnal, Hircine, even Akatosh himself... none of them can truly hold claim over you, for all the dova are their own. " the woman stood and walked towards the waterfall. " tell them the truth. They need to know, and if you need to... Run. Because it will only get worse from here. " Rayn stood and was about to call out to her but the ghostly form of her mother walked into the water and dissipated. 

Rayn stood, shocked and without words. " tell them the truth... Oh gods... " she sighed and walked out of the grove. She was greeted with the brisk cold air of falkreath and the soft snowflakes upon her skin. She sighed and gave a shrill whistle into the air. Thick tendrils of smoke appeared from the shadows and an annoyed nicker signaled her companions arrival. Shadowmere nickered and shook out his mane, trotting up to the Dragonborn. The horse nuzzled her face and she smiled. " it's good to see you too friend. Now, let's go home shall we?" Rayn hauled herself over the side of the horse and got situated, she pressed her heels into the horses sides gently and they broke into a swift gallop, headed towards Markarth. 

~~~~~ 

Brynjolf stood in the shadows observing the spectacle of people. They bickered like children over the war table, without Rayn, it seemed they fell into shambles. He sighed and shook his head. 

Delphine was shouting at Arngeir " where is the Dragonborn?! We need her to --" Arngeir spoke softly, cutting her off and surprising her. " we will not leave this all up to her, she has enough to deal with without you foolish zealots trying to drag her around everywhere you go. " Delphine scoffed " we are not the fools here! We do not consort with dragons!!" The doors opened silently and Brynjolf saw the familiar outline of his friend and he grinned." 'About time lass." Arngeir looke ready to shout Delphine off the face of Nirn but as soon as Rayn stepped into view he toned down. " Dovahkiin. " he bowed respectfully and Delphine sighed " it's about time you got back we've all been--" Rayn held up a hand, silencing the woman before her. " we will get no where bickering like children. How do you expect to keep these people safe when you cannot let go of a age old grudge. " Rayns cold gaze settled on Delphine and Brynjolf swore she looked embarrassed. " now, I assume we have prepared some sort of plan for our relocation to riften?" Rayn sighed, taking their silence as a no and shook her head. That's when Brynjolf stepped in. 

" I actually have a plan, lass, if your willing to hear it." Rayn nodded " alright go ahead. " Brynjolf walked over to the war table, and pointed to Markarth and the surrounding dwemer ruins. " all these ruins are connected right? " the dark brotherhood assassin, Nazir had also joined them. He nodded " yeah, all the ruins end up connecting eventually. " brynjolf nodded. " there's a ruin here, Arkngthamz, we can reach it by going through the ruins unearthed here in Markarth. It connects to the one here, Avanchnzel. After getting through that, it's a straight shot to riften through the ratway. If we can maneuver through these ruins safely, then we can reach the city without any contact with alduins forces, hopefully. " Rayn nodded " it will have to work. We have --" 

An ear piercing roar broke the talks of the plan, a thin sheet of dust and stone falling from the ceiling above. Rayn scowled " scratch that. We have no time left. get everyone to these ruins now!! "


	10. Chapter 10

Rayn grabbed her ebony battleaxe, and prayed hard. To any God listening, aedra or deadra, she didn't care. She did not need to loose anyone, not today. 

" Brynjolf! Nazir! Get everyone to the ruins!! " 

" but what about--" 

"Listener what of--" 

**"NOW!!"**

They didn't object and they grabbed whoever they could and ushered the rest to the ruins. Rayn saw Paarthurnax and he ran next to her, a pair of silver swords in his hands. " you will not stand alone. " Rayn sighed shaking her head " I don't plan to. But you have to go. They need someone to lead them, and I can't do that right now. So go!" Paarthurnax hesitated, before sheathing his swords and nodding. " farewell then. " he turned to leave but Rayn caught him. She hugged him tightly, speaking softly. " I'm sorry. " he stood there, shocked as she pulled away and smiled at him. " I'll come back. I promise. " 

She brandished her battle axe and ran into the fray of draugr and dragon priests. 

Paarthurnax watched as she left, he felt an odd wetness near his eyes and he lifted a hand to his face, drawing them back when he felt tears. " dova do not cry... " he shook his head and ran after the fleeing people into the ruins. 

~~~~

Rayn didn't see him, that was a good sign. She jumped onto a ledge, sheathing her axe and grabbing her bow, her nightingale armor hiding her from the approaching enemies. The draugr cautiously approached the entrance and she cocked a poisoned arrow, she inhaled and as she exhaled, the arrow flew. It pierced the draugr, it's black blood spewing from the vein the arrow hit. The creature stumbled back into anothe draugr and she loaded three arrows, she let the, fly, each hitting their targets respectively. She saw what she dreaded, a dragon priest and several deathlords. She cursed and tabbed her most potent frenzy poison. She dipped each arrow in the concoction and drew back the bowstring, letting the arrow fly. 

The deathlord she was aiming at dodged the arrow and turned its undead gaze to her hiding spot. " shit..." She grabbed the arrows and threw them back into the quiver as the other death lords caught on. The dragon priest saw her and laughed. " foolish child! You dare--" the priest shrieked as a dagger flew from her sleeve and caught him in the eye. 

_"KILL HER"_

Rayn jumped from her ledge and brandished her axe, she felt the fizzle of magic and looked up alarmed. She saw a other priest and she cursed. In her distraction she felt the unrelenting force shoutof the draugr hit her. She flew back, flying straight through a stone pillar. Rocks tumbled from the ceiling, in her pained haze, she couldn't move out of the way and a large rock pinned her good arm othe ground. A audible snap and the searing pain that shot up her arm brought her sense into overdrive. She shrieked in pain and looked up, she saw the death lords approaching. She cursed and swung her foot up, she pushed on the Boulder, crying out as the action put her arm at more risk of breaking even more. She kicked the boulder off with a cry of pain. She staggered to her feet and swore. She saw the death lords approaching. " you can't fight with a broken wing, little dragon. " 

The premise was right. She couldn't fight like this, she wouldn't be able to. She held her injured arm to her chest and snarled. " I don't need my arms to fight. " She gave a fierce battle cry, startling the draugr and barreled into the enemies. She knocked the four to the ground and she glared at the dragon priests. 

**" FUS RO DAH!!"**

The priests flew back, their heels cracking stone as they tried to hang on. She saw the draugr at her feet stir and she grabbed dawnbreaker from her waist and drove it into the chest of the nearest deathlord. 

A brilliant explosion of light incinerated the other three death lords, and she grinned at the priests. " you guys are undead right? " the priests looked at her, with a look of shock and terror. She snarled and stepped forward, wrenching the deadra blessed blade from the draugr. The Black blood that marred the blade sizzled off and the blade shone brightly, in her hand, casting shadows upon her face. The persists backed away slowly, their undead eyes seeing a dragon where the woman stood. " w-we will not fail our lord Alduin! " Rayn lunged at them and caught one by the throat wit her good hand, tossing his staff to the side, leaving him defenseless. " fool. You already have. " her eyes flashed red and she crushed the priests throat, the black blood oozing down her hand as he gave a gurgled breath before falling to the ground. His body dissolved into ash and she picked up the mask, touching it into her bag. She looked to the other priest, her eyes shining with an evil red aura. The priest grabbed his staff, determination flashing in his eyes. " what a pity. " 

Rayn sighed and grabbed her sword with her bloody hand, and charged at the priest. 

~~~~~ 

Brynjolf heard the noises above them as the battle waged. The group stopped as the ground above quaked, small bits of rock flaking from the ceiling. Brynjolf ushered the group to the lift that led deeper into the ruins, through the people's panic Brynjolf tried to get everything together. He saw they had the citizens of Markarth, whiterun and a small portion of windhelm, the dawnguard, the dark brotherhood was scouting ahead, and he saw Karliah, Vex, and delvin trying to calm everyone down. The two blades were accounted for and the Greybeards as well as their leader were there as well. The companions were managing to calm some people down, but he couldn't help but notice someone was missing. Serana beat him to it though. " Where's Rayn?" Brynjolf and Serana looked at Paarthurnax, the last one to join them. " she stayed behind. " 

Brynjolf gaped at the Greybeard master. " why did you let her do that?! She's hardly--" Paarthurnax glared at him " Meyus sen, you think her too weak to defend because of a few minor injuries?" Brynjolf scoffed " those were hardly minor! Broken ribs?! Lashes on her back?! Those were hardly minor!" Brynjolf stepped forward about to say something else before the old man cut him off. " She has and will suffer worse. She has a weight on her shoulders you cannot begin to imagine. Do not speak to me as if I do not know what she faces. She is of the dovah, and is much stronger than you believe. You are a fool to believe such trifle things would take her life. " his eyes shone with a golden light, and his voice held more power in it, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as if the old man were about to shout him into the wall. " you would do well to keep your mouth shut before it gets you killed. Now let's move. " the people didn't question it as vex pulled the lever on the lift and they descended into the blackness. 

Brynjolf did not speak for the rest of the journey, they made camp in blackreach after killing off some charrus and Falmer. Brynjolf sat on the outskirts of the camp, watching. He heard someone approach and sit down beside him. He looked over and saw the old dragon sitting beside him. Brynjolf scowled and looked away. " I feel I should apologize. I am protective over Rayn, and for good reason. " Brynjolf frowned and looked over at him." Whys that?" Paarthurnax laughed softly. " I raised her. A few hundred years ago, her mother left me with her, atop the throat of the world. She was the smallest thing. It's hard to imagine yes? A dragon raising a small human child. " Paarthurnax shook his head and Brynjolf stuttered " hold on, a hundred years?" Paarthurnax nodded " she is the only living descendant of the ancient nords. Specifically, the Dovahkiin clan. Her mother was Dragonborn, as is she. "

Brynjolfs interest was officially peaked. " I thought all the dragonborns were descended from the Royal bloodline?" Paarthurnax laughed heartily, shaking his head. " that's what they want you to think isn't it? The only reason Tiber septum and his descendants held the title Dragonborn was because they too are descended from these ancient nords. Except many years of corruption prevented the powers of the name from being passed on, thus why the emperor now holds no such power. " Brynjolf nodded, you learn something new everyday, He thought. Paarthurnax sighed " I was, angry at her and I lashed out at you for it. I am not used to interacting so freely with the jorre. Mortals. " Brynjolf tilted his head to the side. " you don't live with the Greybeards?" Paarthurnax shrugged " yes and no, I do lead them, but I do not live in high hrothgar. I live at the peak of the throat of the world. It's a treacherous journey, so many do not know about it. " Brynjolf looked at him puzzled " wait wait wait, so you raised Rayn on the peak of a mountain? Isn't it freezing up there?" Paarthurnax shrugged " not to us, the elements do not bother us. She loved running around barefoot in the snow, she would often sneak down to high hrothgar and throw snowballs at the meditating Greybeards. " Brynjolf laughed " so she was there when Ulfric was trained as a Greybeard?" Paarthurnax nodded " indeed she was. But she made herself scarcely known. She did however treat him to the same snowball treatment as she did the other graybeards. He never knew who did it though. " brynjolf chuckled, looking over to where the jarl sat, he had joined them along with the citizens of windhelm a few weeks ago. " I find that hard to believe.." 

The two men sat talking until a rattle from the tunnels ahead caught their attention. Paarthurnax, Brynjolf and Nazir brandished their blades. Nazir blended to the shadows of the tunnels as Brynjolf and Paarthurnax approached. A dwemer Spider flew from the tunnels, they drew their blades but when the spider simply imploded they frowned. Shuffling from the tunnel once more drew their attention, a shadow emerged, large and deformed. Paarthurnax prepared a shout but as the figure approached, he sheathed his swords. 

Rayn stumbled through the entrance and groaned as she fell, Nazir caught her and she winced as her crushed arm grazed his robes. " Rayn! " Brynjolf ran to her and helped Nazir support her. Paarthurnax approached and crouched down so she could see him. " how many fingers do you see? " Paarthurnax held up two fingers and Rayn squinted her eyes. " e... Eleven..?" Rayn groaned and passed out. Paarthurnax sighed and took her from the two men. " I'll take care of her. " Brynjolf and Nazir nodded. " tell the apothecary we need a strong Mage. " Nazir ran off to get Babette and Brynjolf followed. Paarthurnax took Rayn to the apothecarys tent and sighed, brushing hair out of her face. 

He moved her hair over and exsposed her neck, and dread washed over him. As clear as day, a faint scar of the dovahzul letter A. He drew his hand away and sighed sadly. He looked at her form and shook his head. " Akatosh, I hope you have some plan for these two... " he smiled at her and placed a kiss to her forehead. " I have raised her as my own and I will not see her suffer as I have..." his voice was a whisper as he remembered a time before the jorre overthrew the dragons. His mate, Tatianas, the day he met her and the day she died. He felt the sting of tears and quickly brushed them away, feeling angry at himself. " do not hurt her as I have been hurt..." 

" I will not see her soul broken. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP 
> 
> 20 KUDOS?! You guys are great!! I'm surprised so many people like this... More chapters will come soon!

Damned dwemer contraptions... She hated dwemer ruins and everything in them. Unless it was septims or something useful. Her battle with the dragon priests not only left her with a shattered arm, but she got hit pretty hard on the head. 

She saw a tunnel ahead, firelight dancing off the walls. She hoped it was her group and stumbled towards the exit. She saw dark orange hair and she sighed, full of relief. Brynjolf caught her and she could feel the exhaustion was over her. Another pair of hands helped carry her... Somewhere. Her vision began to blur, and when several images of Paarthurnax appeared she frowned. She heard his voice, he asked how many fingers she could see. She stared at the image of his hand, blurring several times. She squinted and mumbled something, before she felt Paarthurnax grab her and taking her to the apothecary tent. She felt the soft texture of furs and passed out. 

When she awoke, she felt her arm still throbbed angrily, a soft groan escaped her lips and she sat up. Her arm was bandaged and supported by a sling, she felt a harsh bruise on the side of her face, and probably elsewhere on her body. She could also feel the harsh burn of a cut on her bottom lip. her feet settled on the floor, the dirt overgrown with moss and glowing mushrooms. She stood up and wobbled, but caught her balance. She walked out of the tent, squinting her eyes as they adjusted to the sudden bright light caused by the fire. She saw Nazir, Serana, Brynjolf, Vilkas, and Aela. The rest of the group had moved on, for obvious reasons. Nazir saw her first and smiled at her. " good morning sleeping beauty. " Rayn snorted softly as she slowly sat down beside him. " everyone else move on? " Serana nodded " we offered to stay until you woke up. " Rayn was quiet for a minute before she smiled. " thanks. " 

The group stayed there for a few more hours, Rayn managed to wear her lightest armor, with Serana and Aela's help. They packed up their things and began early maneuvering through the ruins. 

They came across a Falmer camp, Rayn held up her hand to stop then and crouched down. Nazir and Brynjolf did the same, while Serana crouched beside the rock on the other side of them. Aela climbed up on top of a tall rock, her bow drawn, while Vilkas charged into the camp. Rayn drew her crossbow and got in a few head shots to the Falmer mages, Brynjolf and Nazir went to flank the rest of the Falmer and soon enough, all the Falmer are gone. They start to move again before the noise of machinery coming to life. A large dewmer centurion awakens and glares at them with lifeless red glowing eyes. Rayn cursed and her team dove to the sides as its large arm swung down at them.

Rayn dove to the right, The rest of her party in o the left. The contraption eyed the now split party and targeted the larger group. Electricity fizzled from its core, building to an enormous size. Rayn had seen theses things do this before, if aught I. It, it could be deadly. " RUN!!!!" 

Her companions ran down a tunnel, and the centurion exploded. 

~~~~~~~~ 

It was a disaster. 

Of course a disaster only she could create. Alduin crouched down, the ashes of his former dragon priest becoming scattered to the wind. He shook his head and stood up, he was vaugley aware of the two generals behind him. His generals, Kyramian, and Nirkasis watched him carefully. This was a huge loss, they had lost the Dovahkiin yet again. Kyramian had begun to notice a strange change in his lord, he had become more agitated and would dissapeared for days at a time. He would return and seem to become a bit more relaxed. Nirkasis had scolded him, told him their lord needed them at their best, and if he kept doubting there would be consequences. 

Alduin walked further into the destroyed fortress, his generals following behind him. Alduin shook his head and whispered softly, the shout pulsing and seeking his target. 

_" Laas Yah Nir..."_

Alduin looked at the red glow beneath his feet. He saw one, faint and glowing with a soft blue mixed with red. And others, more vibrant gathered together. A ways away, more red life forms were huddled, one pertained a golden glow, mixed with red. Alduin snarled and the shouts magic dispersed. " they are using the ruins... " he laughed and his red eyes glared at the ruins in the fortress. He guesture do to his generals. 

" you two will come with me, alert Mirmulnir of our whereabouts. He shall not follow us, I need him to keep order while we hunt. "


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark, and very dry... Her eyes illuminated the darkness. She coughed, pushing away the rocks that encased her. The dim blue lights from the mushrooms around her allowed her to see. The centurion lay in pieces, electricity still cracking over the metal and into the ground. She winced when she realized her arm, which had been previously wrapped and was slowly healing, was now bleeding and throbbed angrily. She sighed and wedged herself out of the rocks. She looked around, not wanting to call out, lest she alert any Falmer or other dwemer contraptions. 

She walked over to the now blocked passage way her friends went though and shook her head. Overhead, a few small rocks fell from place, and someone called out. "Rayn?" 

It was Brynjolf. " yeah I'm here, are you guys safe? " Brynjolf sighed " thank nocturnal, yeah we're okay, Aela Sprained her leg, and I'm pretty sure Nazir has a slight concussion. But Vilkas, Serana and I are okay. What about you?" Rayn sighed and fully assessed her situation. " I'm pretty sure my arm snapped out of place... A few scratches and bruises but I'm fine. I'll try and find a way out of here, you guys go ahead. " Brynjolf stayed quiet and then spoke. " you can't fight on your own if--" Rayn laughed softly " I'll be fine Brynjolf, I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve. Now go! I'll be there as soon as I can. " Brynjolf finally agreed and she heard them shuffle down the tunnel until she couldn't see the light of their torch and couldn't hear their footsteps. She sighed and began making her way towards another tunnel. She heard scuffling around the entrance they came into the tunnel and she hid behind a pillar, bracing her hands against the cold stone. 

" Mirmulnir has been contacted sir, if I may ask... " 

Rayn moved a bit, to be better concealed in the shadow. 

" no you may not. Now --" 

Her foot hit a pebble that skittered across the stone. The three figures fell silent. _'and when I finally need nocturnal, she doesn't come. Don't notice me... Please Sithis, do not notice me... '_ she held her breath and a tingle went down her spine as she felt the words of power rush over her. 

_" Laas Yah Nir... "_

She cursed mentally and in a split second decision she ran from her hiding place, vaulting over a fallen pillar. She heard them behind her, cursing everything she could think of, she dared not look back. She saw a steam powered piston shooting up into the air and smiled. The silently thanked the dwemer as she reached the piston and stood on the metal plating. She turned and saw the three dova approaching. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. His golden red eyes Locked with hers, she had to reminds herself they were not alone and she grinned defiantly as the piston shot up. She felt the air whoosh past her as she shot up. She jumped just as the piston dropped down, landing on a stone ledge far above the three dova. She laughed at them for a moment before running up the spiraling path that lead upwards. 

 

~~~

Alduin had to listen to those two bicker back and forth until he finally snapped at them . "silence you fools! If we are going to follow them, by Akatosh we need to be quiet!" The two of his generals fell silent, and he sighed at the peace and quiet. They came across a open area, and a dying fire pit. Alduin stepped forward and kicked at the logs, the embers flaring to life for a second before dying once more. 

" well it seems your aimless bickering didnt take them too far. " Alduin shook his head and proceeded forward. They walked down tunnels for what seemed like hours. The stench of Falmer grew worse and when they finally reached the camp of the wrecked creatures, they found the them all dead. Alduin was releived to see he didn't need to sully his blade with the pathetic things, but the scent of something other than Falmer blood caught his attention. A spot behind a large Boulder, Alduin walked over and pressed the tips of his fingers to the blood. He pulled his fingers back and the scent of her overwhelmed him. 

He almost gasped, but he remembered his generals were standing behind him. He growled lowly, and the two backed off instinctively, when their lord stood and laughed they relaxed again. " it would seem the Dovahkiin is wounded. " the thick smell of poison followed after the initial euphoria that acompanied his mates scent, and he felt a strong sense of anger fall over him. " she is poisoned as well. " he weaved his hand and they continued down the path. 

They reached a larger open area, the sound of a waterfall crashing down below and the smell of blood was heavier here. Kyramian stopped for a second, listening to something before he spoke. " my lord, Mirmulnir has been told, and if I may ask..." Alduin didn't bother turning around, his answer was immediate. " no you may not, now--" 

Alduin heard something skitter across the stone. It would have hardly been caught by a normal human, but he was not normal. He held up his hand to silence the two generals. He surveyed the area closely and saw the remnants of a destroyed dwemer centurion, crushed beneath a mound of rocks and boulders. Electricity still crackled across the metal plating occasionally, a exit was completely caved in with rocks, but the movement came from a pebble skittering across the floor near a large pillar. 

_"Laas Yah Nir..."_

The bright red form behind the pillar confirmed his supicions and then within a second of the shout being cast, a form bolted from behind the pillar and practically vaulted over one of the fallen pillars. Alduin saw her Crimson hair and he practically grinned. He felt his feet move before he realized it. He bolted after the form, his generals following after him. 

He saw her dart towards a dwemer piston that shot upwards occasionally, she jumped on top of the contraption and turned. Time froze for a moment, his gaze caught hers and he felt the familiar wanton need for her. 

Then the moment shattered. 

She grinned at him and the piston shot her into the air. She jumped from the contraption and onto a platform. He heard her laugh down at them before she ran up the path that spiraled upwards. Alduin cursed and looked back at his generals. " go back, and tell Mirmulnir I will return when the Dovahkiin is taken care of. " the two dova bowed their heads in acknowledgement and Alduin took a step back before launching himself into the air, effortlessly landing on the platform above and running after the Dragonborn.


	13. Chapter 13

She ran through the tight corridors of the ruins, her arm cradled to her chest. She was coming up to a open area, no Falmer or dwemer constructs nearby, as well as a crystalline pool of clear water. She hid behind a large rock near the pool and stayed there, trying to still her breathing. 

She heard footsteps enter the room and she held her breath. " it's alright, I sent them away... It's just us now. " his voice was softer than usual, and her heart pounded against her chest. She let out the breath she had been holding and she turned to face him. 

The first thing he saw was her injuries. 

She had a large red welt on the side of her face, it had slowly begun to bleed. Her arm was bandaged but bleeding, cradled tightly to her chest. Her red hair was matted and the cuts she had suffered looked dirty. It was likely she hadn't had time to treat them properly. Alduin felt his heart twist at the sight of her in this state, so tired and hurt... she swayed slightly and he lunged to catch her before she fell. She laughed softly, her eyes filled with pain and exhaustion. Alduin smiled down at her, it was a rare sight, and she enjoyed seeing him smile. " let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Rayn laughed softly before nodding. " that would probably be good, lest I die of infection. " Alduin shook his head at her blatant disregard for her own safety and led her over to the pool. She sat on the bank with a small grunt of pain. Alduin kneeled next to her, fully assessing her wounds. 

Her arm was clearly healing wrong, he cursed at that and shook his head. " your arm will need to be re broken, and put into place... Hopefully my magic can heal it faster than it would heal naturally. " Rayn sighed and nodded. " well get it over with. " he undid the bandages carefully and sighed, hesitantly taking her arm into his hands. She turned her head and took a deep breath before nodding. He quickly jerked her arm, a audible snap echoing in the area, followed by her shriek of pain. He cursed him several times in dovahzul, and as he set her arm back into place she cried out in pain, kicking him hard. " she mumbled a strained sorry, as he grunted and continued his work. He held her arm in place while he cast a powerful healing spell over her arm. Her cut flesh began knitting itself together, a soft sigh escaped her lips as her bones ceased their angry aching and her arm was healed once more. She let her head rest again the rock, small tears on the corners of her eyes. She sighed and shook her head, the aftershock of the pain still taking a toll on her. She glanced at her mate and smiled at him. " I'd kiss you right now if I weren't filthy. " Alduin gave a playful smirk " that can be changed. " Rayn rolled her eyes, swatting his arm playfully. " your such a tease. " Alduin shrugged " who said I was teasing? I'm always up for a good bath. " Rayn began undoing the straps on her armor, the shoulder pads falling off first. " knowing you it will probably lead to more than that. " Alduin laughed softly. " you know my dear, your probably right. " but he turned away nonetheless as she stripped down and stepped into the warm crystal waters. She sighed softly and dunked her head under the surface, befor surfacing again. She cleaned herself thoroughly, until all her cuts were clean and there was a scant trace of dirt on her. The next problem was her hair. She walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down, trying to free he knots from her hair. She gave a few curses until finally, Alduin peeked his head over at her. 

" need some help?" 

Rayn threw her hands in the air " ugh by Talos yes! This damned mane of mine..." She grumbled a few curses about her hair before Alduin walked over and sat behind her. " it would be easier with a comb you know. " Rayn grumbled something about the item being useless and it weighed her down. Alduin sighed before reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small ebony comb, sphe shook his head and began gently combing out the knots. " I can't believe the world eater carries a comb around with him wherever he goes."Alduin scoffed, his tone taking on one of mock offense. " I'm wounded that you think I should look less than pristine when facing an enemy. They need to see something appealing before they die. " Rayn laughed, humming appreciatively as he worked the knots out if her hair, his fingers massaging her scalp gently. When he was done, he took it upon himself to braid her hair. " it will keep it out of the way should you encounter any more enemies, and it will keep I t from ever being that awful again. " Rayn smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. " oh you're such the gentleman aren't you. " he grinned at her cheekily " only around you. " Rayn sighed and grabbed her pack from the rock, she pulled out a surprisingly gpclean pair of clothes and threw them on, while she worked on cleaning her armor. She had her nightingale armor in her pack, and since her theives guild armor was dirty, she hurriedly cleaned the leather and then donned the deadric blessed armor. Alduin looked her over as she fastened the hood around her neck. 

His memory flashed to when he saw the golden life form amongst red, miles away when he first go came to the fortress they now resided under. " I see Paarthurnax was with the rest of the people. " Rayn nodded. " he was. " Alduin and Rayn stayed silent, for what seemed like ages. " has he...?" Rayn sighed and nodded " he has. He hasn't pressed the matter further though.. I'm not sure why.. " Alduin nodded and he stepped closer to her. " we need to leave. My generals will come after me soon, and I cannot be seen like this... " Rayn nodded, tucking her braid into her hood. " i.. I hate to say goodbye... " Alduin grasped her chin softly and kissed her before she could finish her scentence. " this isn't goodbye. I will see you again. This I swear. " he broke the kiss, leaving Rayn breathless. They were about to leave before Rayn pulled him into another kiss, this time filed with more passion and fervor. " I'll see you again soon. " 

And with that she turned and ran towards and exit, dissapearing inti the shadows. 

Rayn crept along the corridors easily enough, she felt hopelessly lost, but her mood was better. She saw four large pillars, what seemed like a puzzled and she groaned. " and again, the damned dwemer ruin my day. " she spent the next hour trying to figure out the puzzle. She finally did it and the door swung open. She was about to walk through the doorway when she saw a mark, barley legible, etched into the surface of the stone. 

A small triangle with a circle inside it, with the point faceing the direction she was headed in. She smiled and followe the shadowmark, she was nearing riften. She could tell. 

 

~~~~~~

The trip to Riften was less perilous than Paarthurnax expected, but the didn't complain. They met up with Brynjolf,s group sooner than he had anticipated, but was worried when Rayn was not with them. Paarthurnax up knew she would be fine, but still. 

He worried. 

They reached the city shortly, and with the small harbor town nearly deserted. People just picked a house and stayed there. If they had current residents, they didn't care. Brynjolf had taken mercer frets house and turned it into a base of sorts of the leaders of this rebellion. He was entering the main hall, which they had turned Not a makeshift war room when he hear arguing. 

" and what claim to authority do they have? A bunch of assassins and thieves. The Dragonborn hardly has the strength to keep herself from being separated for a time, how is she fit to lead? I am the only one here with an honest claim to power and I say you all listen to me now. " 

" right, whatever you say Ulfric now--" 

" I will NOT be ignored! " 

The air trembled slightly, and Paarthurnax raised his eyebrows at the sudden use of this ones thu'um, Arngeir and the rest of thegreybeeards had peacefully resigned to the side of the room that was most quiet. Paarthurnax however, enjoyed this odd spectacle. Brynjolf glared at the other nord as he spoke. " the Dragonborn has no authority here, she is a child trying to meddle in affairs far greater than herself. That was proved when she failed to defeat the World Eater, now as I --" Brynjolf cut off Ulfric mid scentence, and Paarthurnax also noticed the three brotherhood assassins in the room turned to glare at the Jarl. The jester seemed to be planning how to flay him alive. " listen here, you pompous prick, I will not stand here and let you insult her. If you want to start shit, then take it outside, we have a real threat, something that you continued to ignore while she faced it head on. I respect her, and so should you, before you find yourself 6 feet under. " 

Ulfric glared at the redhead and growled, his hand on the pommel of his blade. " is that a threat, Theif?" " the assassins made a move for their weapons but before any blood could be shed, a voice alerted them to the presence of another. 

" what was that about a child Ulfric? I'd love to hear that tale again. "


	14. Chapter 14

" if you feel so entitled to power, how about you challenge me instead of trying to start shit? Or is that what your better at so you do that instead?" 

Ulfric scoffed " I do not start anything, I finish it. " Rayn stepped forward, Her slitted eyes glaring down at him. " then finish it. " she walked past him, out of the room and down the stairs out of site. Brynjolf shook his head sighing softly. Ulfric had started spreading doubt through the people that Rayn was not fit to lead, some had agreed, and some had helped spread these rumors. Ulfric scowled and followed her. Brynjolf looked around the room, Nazir was trying not to laugh, Paarthurnax looked vaugley interested, and he was pretty sure Babette just wanted to watch for the bloodshed. " well, we better make sure she doesn't slaughter the man. " the rest of the people in the room nodded and Brynjolf headed down the stairs after them. 

They saw the two out in the courtyard of the jarls palace, a sizable place fit for a brawl and a crowd. The people that had come with them from Markarth slowly shuffled in and watched. Galmar Stone-Fist was glaring at her and went to stand beside Ulfric. " my lord, if I may--" Ulfric silenced him. " no, the Dragonborn wishes to prove herself, so be it. She shall face an oppenent equal to her in strength. You would crush her to easily, she is a woman after all, fragile things they are. " Brynjolf had to grab Vex's shoulder to keep her from fighting with Ulfric too. Rayn simply laughed. 

" only a fool needs to prove themselves. I'm simply putting you in your place. " 

Ulfric turned a light shade of red, whether from embarrassment or anger he didn't know. Ulfric drew his blade, as did Rayn. Delvin and Vilkas stood at the head of the crowd. Vilkas was there to keep it from getting too rough, delvin was there to make sure there was no foul play. The two circled each other slowly and everything seems to go quiet. Rayn seemed unaware that ulfrics gaze never left her. _what is she thinking...? Never let your opponent catch you unaware..."_

Ulfric was the first to attack. He lunged at her, his ebony blade slicing through the air towards her. Rayn didn't move, instead she lifted her hand and a pulse of blue left her palm, pushing him back. He looked surprised, and he glared at her, the fire in his eyes becoming even more brilliant. Rayn seemed to dissolve into shadows as the sun fell below the mountain range. Torches were lit and Ulfric glanced around wearily, his blade ready. 

Brynjolf grinned as he saw Rayn materialize behind him and swipe her feet underneath him. She held two blades in her hand, and he saw Nazir nod with approval. Rayn put one of the blades to Ulfrics neck and grinned. " one for me. " a few cheers from the crowd emerged, Brynjolf and Aela being the culprits of the voices. Galmar glared at them and Brynjolf saw Aela make and obscene guesture towards him. Rayn retreated and Ulfric let out a angry cry. He lunged at her, his movements sloppy and uncoordinated. Rayn dodged them, but it grew progressively harder as his attacks grew so faster. His blade caught her in the cheek, leaving a small but deep gash, going from her eye to her lip. She stumbled back, shocked, and Ulfric advanced. He pushed her to the ground, his blade at her neck, mirroring her previous move. " and one for me. " 

Rayn glared at him, her teal eyes glowing in the darkness. Ulfric was too slow for her liking apparently, she kicked his blade from his hand and rolled away. She gripped her blades tightly and licked away the blood from her lip. Her the blue glow surrounding her teal eyes pulsed and she ran towards him. The speed of her movements surprising Ulfric and allowing her to catch him unguarded. 

She didn't attack though, she simply seems to reappear behind him. She sheathed her blades and Ulfric turned, a small smirk forming in his lips. " give up?" Rayn looked back at him, not trace of humor on her features. 

" foolish man... You're already dead. " 

Ulfric stared at her, puzzled. A red welt appeared on his cheek, the braid that hung from the right side of his head felt to the ground, followed by his cloak which was cut to ribbons. His blade was far worse, the metal shattered and fell to the ground in a loud mess. Ulfric gaped at the spectacle, as did many of the citizens. Brynjolf nodded in approval, Rayn smiled at Ulfric sweetly. " I'd get your weapons repaired before you decide to challenge my power. You are hardly an equal to a dragon. " Ulfric was about to snarl some insult at her before the crowd cheered and parted for her as she left the courtyard. 

~~~~

She sighed and shook her head. _what a foolish man... No wonder he never found me when I threw snow at him..._ she walked to the house she owned in riften and sighed. She set down her pack and walked towards a mirror. She cast a magelight spell that illuminated her softly. She cursed at the gash from under her eye to her lip. She felt the warm glow of healing magic flow over the wound as she looked at the wound and turned around in shock. 

" you are lucky I was not present for that spectacle. I would have done more than embarrass that fool. " 

Alduin shook his head, sighing softly. Rayn felt panicked and cursed softly " what are you doing here? If anyone... If Paarthurnax--" Alduin laughed softly. " I've locked the door, Paarthurnax will not sense me, we have long lost that connection. " Alduin stepped closer with each word, until her was mere inches from her. He brushed away a strand of hair he that had come loose from her braid. " it's only been two days... You couldn't have--" Alduin took a step closer, pressing her against the wall, his eyes more golden than red and filled with want. " no. I couldn't have waited. I'm not exactly used to waiting either. " Rayn resisted the urge to shudder at the close proximity, the mark on her neck sent jolts of excitement down her spine and to her core, creating a familiar warmth between her thighs. " and I don't think you wanted me to wait either" his hand went between her legs and brushed over her core, making her shudder. Alduin pressed his mouth to her neck, his teeth brushing over her smooth skin until he came to the mark. Rayn inhaled sharply at the sensation, a moan escaping her lips unchecked. Alduin smirked and slid his tongue over the scar. Rayn shuddered and whined softly, his free hand came and restrained her own hands above her head. 

The armor was becoming an issue, and so as quickly as possible he removed himself from her person and she let out a soft sigh, quickly undoing the straps on her armor. Alduin watched as more and more of her pale skin became exsposed to the moonlight. his own armor, however light it may have been, was also becoming an issue for him. He removed his cloak, tossing it aside, quickly removing the plating and leaving himself in nothing but the under clothes he wore beneath. He stepped towards Rayn, she pressed herself to him with renewed vigor, lust clouding her eyes. 

Rayn sighed softly as his lips resumed their torture on her neck, her hands moving to his hair. His hair was thick, but soft, and it suited him well. she found herself pressed against the wall once more, her legs wrapped around his waist. She moved her body slightly, purposefully grinding against him. A surprised moan fell from his lips, muffled by her neck. She felt his teeth on her flesh once more and she laughed breathlessly, repeating the action. " if you don't stop.... " a growl left his throat, followed by a moan as she pressed against him once more. " i won't be able to hold back...~" Rayn smirked at him, one of her hands leaving into place on his neck and going between their bodies and down his pants, wrapping around his girth. " then don't~" 

Rayn gasped softly as she felt her back leave the wall, Alduin had a good grip on her as he moved her to the bed. He tore her clothes from her body, quite literally in fact, the torn fabric falling to the floor. He pressed heated kisses against her neck and downwards. As he neared her core she felt him pick up her rear, tossing her legs ofpver his shoulders as he finally reached his destination. A shocked gasp left her lips as she felt his warm tongue slither over her slit. A pleased moan leaving her lips as he tasted her, his tongue delving deep into her depths. She felt amazing, slowly coming towards the edge. She gasped loudly when she felt his hand come up, his thumb rubbing fast rough circles against her clit. A broken cry left her lips as that, combined with the pleasure already wracking her body forcing her over the edge. Her vision went white, the pleasure setting her nerves on fire with each throbbing wave that assaulted her body. When her vision cleared, she found herself shaking, once again set on the bed. Her lover kissing her neck affectionately, as she came down from her high. " I have never... " Alduin chuckled and met her gaze. " then you have not truly felt passion. " Rayn smiled and noticed the hard length pressed against her thighs. " then show me. " Alduin inhaled sharply as she wiggled her hips just right, a low laugh escaping him. " well I wouldn't truly be ravishing you if I didn't." Rayn giggled softly, feeling slightly giddy from her first orgasm.

" then ravish away~" 

Alduin removed the rest of his clothes and pressed inside her, a soft gasp leaving her lips as her oversensetive walls were stretched to accommodate his girth. She moaned, unabashed, as he fully sheathed himself inside her. Her panted softly, her tight walls applying more friction to his already throbbing length. A waited until she felt comfortable, she signaled him with a thrust of her own hips, and he mirrored it with a thrust of his own. She moaned again, her eyes squeezing shut, biting her lip. A hushed whisper left her mouth as he pounded into her. " Geh... viilut til... Alduin!~" Alduin moved faster with each cry of his name. " Zu'u los hin dii lokaal, kopraan ahrk sil... " he murmured against her skin as he gave a few finally thrusts, driving her to the edge once more as he came. An animalistic growl left his throat as he did so, biting her neck to muffle his sounds. She cried out breathlessly, her breathing hard and labored as she came down from her second orgasm. 

They laid there, breathless and thoroughly sated. Alduin laid beside her pulling her close as she nuzzled her head under his chin. " If no one heard that, I would be surprised. " Alduin laughed softly. " that would indeed be surprising... " Rayn felt tired, but something didn't feel right. " but that is probably something best discussed when you..." 

_**" Wake up."** _

Rayn bolted upright, gasping for air, her body drenched in sweat. Her teal eyes widened as she looked around her room, she was clothed in her nightwear, and nothing seems out of place... Something black and shining caught her eye. She stood up and walked to her desk where the object sat. 

An ebony comb sat on her desk, shining in the moonlight. She smiled and laughed softly. " that scoundrel... Sending me a dream like that and then leaving this... " she never carried around combs, but.. She would make an exception. " I suppose it's a better gift than a head on a pike... " speaking of dreams.... Rayn took notice of the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs and groaned. 

It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translationsssss 
> 
>  
> 
> Geh... viilut til...  
> ~ Yes... right there... 
> 
> Zu'u los hin dii lokaal, kopraan ahrk sil...  
> ~ I'm yours my love, in body and soul...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the long hiatus! School has been hell for me so I'll try to post as often as I can. Hopefully my parents don't ground me ://

She couldn't keep on like this. 

She was literally sleeping with the enemy. Not that it wasn't pleasant, but she didn't like lying to everyone, pretending everything is okay. She sat quietly by the lake between riften and the Goldenglow manor, staring at her reflection in the water. 

" I don't even know how I'm supposed to kill him now... I suppose I could use this... Relationship, as a tool for his demise..." She spoke out loud softly, to no one but the Luna moths flittering about, rubbing her thumb over a smooth rock she had found. She let out a sigh and threw the rock, watching as it skipped across the surface of the water before sinking into the depths. 

She heard the rustle of leaves and turned her head, meeting Brynjolfs gaze. His green eyes were filled with the kindness Rayn had come to associate with the theif, as well as a spark of humor that was like his signature. " hey there lass. Paarthurnax said you were over here. Thought you might want some company?" Rayn smiled and welcomed his company, despite her inner dragon throwing a fit because Brynjolf wasn't _him_. " sure. we can get our armor ruined by the mud together. " Brynjolf laughed and sat beside her. " ah I'm sure Priscilla won't mind, after she gives us a good scolding about leather care of course. " Rayn laughed softly " naturally. " 

her smile faded and Brynjolf couldn't help but notice she looked troubled. " what's buggin' ya lass? You look like someone just kicked your puppy. " Rayn scoffed and shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips. " I dunno bryn... " she sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, laying her chin on them. " what if... What if I can't kill him this time...? " Brynjolf saw the troubled look on her face and something told him it went deeper than this self loathing she had seemed to aquire after her first unsuccessful challenge to the world eater, but he wasn't going to pry. Last time he did that she didn't talk to him for a good month. " this time, you'll have us. " he put his hand on her shoulder. " you'll have me. All of us are behind you lass, and we won't let you fall again. " Rayn met his gaze and Brynjolf thought he said something wrong because there were tears in her eyes. She scowled and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. " damn you... You made me cry. " Brynjolf laughed and gave her a hug. " we're here for you, no matter what. " 

Rayn smiled and hugged him back, but a single thought ran through her mind. 

_Even if I was in love with Alduin?_

Rayn smiled at her friend and thanked him, her attention turning to a tussle by the stables. . " I appreciate the talk bryn, but I think vex is trying to strangle delvin again. " the arguing from the stables grew and Brynjolf sighed " damn those two. I'll be back. " she smiled as Brynjolf went to solve the issue, her smile fading when he was out of sight. She looked up the the stars, tears welling up in her eyesore more. She refused to let them fall, so she stared at the stars. 

She knew what she had to do. 

~~~~ 

Paarthurnax knew something wasn't right when she didn't show up to the war table meeting. He talked to Brynjolf, but he hadn't seen her since the lake. Paarthurnax felt more and more on edge as he made his way towards the house she had taken up residence in. His inner dragon grew restless from being trapped in this human form for so long, but he couldn't afford to change at the moment. He approached her door and found it half open. He move his hand to the hilt of one of his swords, and slowly pushed the door open. 

 

Nothing. 

 

He pressed on further into the house and approached what he assumed was her room. He opened the door, not exactly sure of what he was expecting. He half expected to see her either asleep, or messing with her knives. The other probability was she mows messing with alchemy. He shuddered at the thought, last time she almost seared off one of his horns. The door opened with relative ease, and what he saw was worse that what he had thought. 

She was gone. 

Her nightingale armor, as well as the weapons that went with it were gone. Several quivers of ebony arrows had been removed from her closet. Potions and poisons that would normally have been on her alchemy table or her desk, were gone. She was clearly planning on being gone for a while. The only thing that proved she was there was the neatly written letter on her desk. Paarthurnax picked it up, quickly skimming over it. 

_To Whoever Finds This First,_

_I am clearly gone, and I don't want anyone going after me. Everyone needs to stay together, you are stronger united than divided. And tell Paarthurnax not to flip out, I'm fine I promise. I just need to clear some things up._

_Your Fondest Regards,  
Rayn_

_P.s: Paarthurnax if you found this, don't freak out. I'm fine. And make sure Delphine and Arngeir don't kill each other._

Paarthurnax sighed and shook his head. " Akatosh preserve me... "

he left the house, letter in hand, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of questions sure to follow this discovery.


	16. Chapter 16

A sigh left her lips, her teal eyes scanning over the snow covered ground. The seven thousand steps to high hrothgar seemed longer than usual. She lifted up her eyes from the snow to the ruins of the monastery. She walked along the ruined hallways silently. Rayn felt a lump welling up in her throat. 

She caused this. She wasn't strong enough, and what did she do? She fell in love with the bastard that destroyed her home. Threw her world into chaos. She hated him!... She should hate him... She cried out in anger and slammed her fist into the bricks that held strong against the attack. The stones trembled but held, leaving her hand bruised. She cursed and shook her hand, shaking her head. If only there was some way she could get rid of this... This link that bonded them. 

They both knew it was a mistake... Surely he hadn't grown attached to her, and she was willing to get rid of it if there be a way. She didn't know of a way though... And the only person that knew more of dragons and dragonborns other than Esbern, Arngeir, and Paarthurnax... The weight of the book she kept in her bag grew heavier as she thought of it. She really didn't want to talk to _him_ again. Especially since she fought Hermaeus Mora and freed him. He still had to put Apocrypha back into order, and although he could leave whenever he pleased now, he inherited the realm as his own. He promised that whenever she needed information, or a little extra push on a quest he would be at her call, just a literal page turn away. Although they left on good terms, he always had a flirty attitude towards her and she knew he would probably laugh in her face at the situation... 

But he may know how to get rid of it. She sighed and went to a secluded, surprisingly preserved room of high hrothgar and shut the door. She sat on the floor and pulled the black book out of her pack. She took a deep breath before opening the book. The familiar wave of nausea hit her and then she felt herself being pulled into the book, the thick black tendrils pulling her deeper into the realm burned her skin. Then as soon as it happened, it was gone and she was lying on the ground infront of the shrine where the battle took place. She laid on the ground until the nausea passed and then she sat up. Looking around, the smell of old books reminding her of why she preferred this place to libraries, despite the discerning arrival process. She groaned softly as she stood, a short wave of dizziness overcoming her. She wavered, but caught her balance. She looked around some more, and then she saw him. He was arranging books in an alcove she had never noticed before, seemingly unaware of her presence. She walked over the the alcove and leaned on a shelf until he noticed her. She had caught him unaware and engrossed in a book he had missed over the thousand years he was captive here, Rayn was pleasantly surprised to see he was not wearing his mask, confirming he did indeed have a face. He still hadn't noticed her and she didn't have all day so she cleared her throat. 

He jumped, almost throwing the book, a spell flaring in his palm. When he saw her the spell died and he scowled. " damn you woman. " Rayn laughed " did I scare you?" Miraak scoffed and shook his head. " nonsense. I am not scared of anything. " rayn lifted an eyebrow. " rrrright. Okay mister hotshot. " Miraak huffed through his nose, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. " to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Dovahkiin? " Rayn sighed, running a hand through her hair. " well. I have a bit of a problem. I was hoping you knew something with that vast tub of knowledge you have that can help me. " Miraak sighed " well, what is this problem? I cannot help if I do not know what I am supposed to be fixing. " Rayn cleared her throat nervously, how do you tell someone your sleeping with, basically, the God of destruction? " say a certain... Dragonborn made a mistake involving something... Private. " Miraak looked back at her frowning, his blue eyes staring at her quizzically making her feel dumb already. " you don't mean...? How bad did you screw up? You want my help or not? " Rayn let out a exasperated sigh. " you've been to the real world recently right? You know I fucked up that situation yeah? " Miraak snorted " yeah you really did screw up there. What of it?" Rayn inhaled and the exhaled deeply. " there's a reason I can't kill him, and it's not because I don't have the power to, because I do." 

Miraak frowned, his brow furrowing at the action. " why--" Rayn practically saw the gears click as the realization dawned on him. " oh. Oh you didn't. " Rayn scowled and Miraak laughed " ha! By Talos! you did!! Well that explains everything! " it was Rayns turn to frown now. " what? " Miraak shook his head. " i felt something had changed about you, and now I know what it was. " Rayn shook her head. " well,can you help me? " Miraak thought for a few minutes before he grabbed a book from the table. " here. This should tell you how to deal with that. I'm pretty sure it's what your mother used when she killed her mate... " Rayn sighed and took the book. " thank you, I appreciate it... You wouldn't mind coming back with me... To riften I mean. We could use the information you have. " Miraak shrugged. " I don't see why not. As long as you keep that dragon of yours what's his name, Paarthurnax? Preach, make sure he doesn't try to maim me. It wouldn't be pleasant. " Rayn scoffed and shook her head. " he won't, I promise. If there's anything your good at its overthrowing dragon rulers right? "Miraak glared at her. " ha ha very funny. You are hilarious Dragonborn. " Rayn laughed and shook her head " I am aren't I. But really, thank you. I'll do what I need and meet you at Ivarstead. You know where that is yeah? " Miraak shooed her away " yes I know where it is now go. In sure there's a world that needs saving somewhere. " Rayn shook her head before she made her way to the gaint book in the center of the shrine, and opened it. 

Rayns eyes fluttered open and she saw she was back at High Hrothgar. The book Miraak gave her was in her hands, next to the black book of dreams. She sighed as she opened it and skimmed through the pages. She read through what she needed and then she stood, packing up her things. 

" First ingredient, Moonstone. Great. Now I need a pick axe. "


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soooooo sorry for the long hiatus! I've been going through a lot and haven't really found much inspiration for this but I'm still trying! Heres a short chapter for all of you lively people who have commented and gave this kudos, I didn't think this would become so popular ;-; I love all of youuuu

With the spell ready, all she needed to do was to lure alduin to her. 

That could be done a number of ways, but she decided it would have to wait. She half ran down the steps from high hrothgar to ivarstead, and saw miraak waiting by the gates. He seemed to be arguing with some small child. 

"Your not dragonborn! The only dragonborn in this age is a girl!" Miraak let out and exasperated sigh "why don't you go play with bugs or something?" The boy smiled and sop at on the ground "cause bugs are gross. " the boy saw her and smiled "hello Rayn! " she smiled at the kid and sent him off to his parents. She turned to Miraak and smirked. 

"Seriously? He's a child. You're about a thousand years old." Miraak rolled his eyes and shifted his pack. "Are we going or not?" Rayn sighed and nodded. "Yes, I have everything I need. I will travel to riften and then do what needs to be done. And tell everyone the truth." Miraak whistled, shaking his head. "Damn woman, that's not going to be easy." 

Rayn shook her head "no shit, now let's get going. I want to get to riften before nightfall."

~~~

Alduin had been watching her from the mountains. 

He had seen her climb the path to high hrothgar, and gather things for the potion. He was angry, but relevied at the same time. He found it was easier to spy on her in dragon form, his scaled blending with the mountains as he watched. When she left he took to the skies and watched from above. When the clouds thinned, he turned back, he wasn't going to risk being caught. He was certain the only reason he felt anything towards her was because of the bond. 

It wasn't like he did it on purpose, but mistakes happen. At least that's what a human would say. A dova does not make mistakes, they cannot afford to, one slip up may cost them their lives. But at the same time, she was made a dovahkin in because the blood of akatosh ran through her. She spoke the language of her kin and respected them. She did not deserve her fate. She made his heart, black and cold as it may be, swell whenever he saw her. Every time she touch d him his pulse raced. 

What was wrong with him?

He let out an angered roar and spat a stream of fire onto the valley below. He was Alduin! Eater of worlds! Firstborn of akatosh! And yet, this woman, this _dova_ made him feel small, he felt like a fool. A small voice in his head spoke, and he remembered when akatosh blessed the first mortal with the power of a dragon. Memories that were not his own flashed in his head.

_the spires of the city made her feel small, useless. She did not belong here. if her commander fount out... No. She did not wish to dwell not that. but something... Someone called to her. As she snuck through the city she saw him._

_White hair and kind Amber eyes, He radiated respect, his very aura demanded it. He stopped and turned to look at her hiding spot. Her cheeks flared red and she ducked behind the building before he could see her. Her heart raced, and for once in her long lifespan she understood._

_She was apart of him._

Alduin shook his head, the memory of paarthurnax made him frown the best he could as a dragon. Were those his mates memories? Perhaps from before the war? Was... Was that truly why he felt this way towards the woman destined to kill him? 

He decided then, gliding on the cold skyrim air, he would wait for her to call for him. He would wait and when she did, he would let her do the spell. If he was right, it wouldn't work. Their bond would be too strong... But if he was wrong... 

 

Then he would finally be rid of her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Dovahzul Translations
> 
> Dovah- Dragon
> 
> hi los mey, lein naakin. Waan hi lorot Paarthurnax fund tinvaak wah , mindok Zu'u los ko hin haal. Nid. .. Rok fund ni. 
> 
> ~ You are a Fool, World eater. If you think Paarthurnax would still speak to me, knowing I'm in your hands. No... He would not.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi fund dreh pruzah ni wah antagonize mok, Briinah. Ni fod hi los tul gro.  
> ~ you should not antagonize him, sister. Not bound as you are.
> 
> Hi los un drog liin. .. Ahrk tul hi bovul?   
> ~ you are our lords mate... And yet you flee?


End file.
